


L'amitié Après La Mort

by Kythe42



Series: Just Imagine Forever [4]
Category: Forever (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/pseuds/Kythe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-drabble prompt: “It's the friends you can call up at 4 a.m. that matter.”― Marlene Dietrich (Forever or SG1) </p><p>Screw the "or", it's crossover time!</p><p>Most people couldn't even begin to understand what Henry goes through each time he dies, but Daniel Jackson is one of the few people on the planet that he can truly relate to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amitié Après La Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I’m merely borrowing them for my own amusement.
> 
> Spoilers: General knowledge of the show Forever, and spoilers for later seasons of Stargate SG1.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is a Mini-Fic prompt from [1848ellisbell](http://1848ellisbell.tumblr.com/).

Daniel awoke with a start as his cell phone started ringing and he scrambled to answer it before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" he answered the phone with a groggy voice.

 

"Hello, it's Henry," came the tense sounding voice on the other end of the line.

 

Daniel rubbed his eyes and then grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, hastily slipping them on. "Henry? What's wrong? It's two in the morning, which means it must be four in the morning on the east coast," he said after checking his digital watch.

 

Henry sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. It's just been a rough night and I couldn't sleep."

 

"It's ok. Just tell me what happened," Daniel answered, concern filling his voice. "Did you die again?"

 

"Yes, and it was a bad one. I'm finding that I can't stop seeing the images in my head and reliving the pain of it," Henry answered shakily.

 

"I'm sorry. I know that my own experiences with death are quite different from your own, but I do know what it's like to relive the pain and terror of it over and over again," Daniel sympathized. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

 

"No I just..." Henry trailed off as words failed him.

 

"You just wanted to talk to someone who understands?" Daniel supplied.

 

"Yes exactly. Abraham is very supportive of course, but he's had no personal experience with death, and I hope to keep it that way."

 

"Well you know you can always call me if you need to talk," Daniel assured him.

 

"Thank you. Just hearing that makes the weight of all of this seem not quite so heavy. I want you know that I am here for you as well in that regard."

 

"Yeah I know. You're a good friend Henry. Now tell me what happened. I won't be able to sleep myself until I hear the tale."

 

Henry chuckled. "Very well, if you insist. It's a long story..."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is French for "Friendship Through Death".


End file.
